I Wanted You To Say It
by Skabooom
Summary: First Class. Oneshot. When Havok is captured and tortured by the government, Banshee breaches protocol and risks his life to save his friend. Havok/Banshee.


_**A/N: So this is just a short little one-shot about my current OTP, Alex Summers (AKA Havok) and Sean Cassidy (AKA Banshee) don't like slash, don't read! Otherwise, enjoy! I hope!**_

* * *

><p>"We know who you are, Alex Summers, or should I say, Havok." A tall agent towered over the boy. "That's right, we know all about you."<p>

"Fuck off!" Alex growled, pulling at the handcuffs that secured him to the chair. "You don't know jack shit about me!"

"We know you're one of the X-Men." The man got closer, squatting so that he was in Alex's face. "We know that you're a disgusting criminal and a grotesque mutant and most importantly, we know that you're a threat to the human race – you and your little friends, so do your patriotic duty," the man hissed. "And tell me where I can find the rest of the mutants."

"Like I would ever tell you that." Alex rolled his eyes.

"Fine." The man shrugged his shoulders. "You're not human, I don't have to treat you like a normal prisoner of the government." He reached out, smacking Alex hard in the head.

"Asshole," Alex muttered, spitting up blood before looking back up at the man. "Still not telling you anything."

"Brave." The man rolled his eyes. "Stupid, but brave." He hit Alex again, and this time, the boy spat the blood into the man's face.

"That's for saying I wasn't human," Alex seethed, growing angrier with every second.

"You really aren't going to play nice, are you?"

"Not a chance in hell." Alex shook his head.

"Fine, then neither am I."

"Like you ever did," Alex stated under his breath.

"Think you're so clever, don't you?" The man laughed coldly as he pulled out a knife, cutting Alex's shirt open and trailing the blade down the boy's chest. Alex screamed out in pain, but the man didn't stop. "Just tell me the identities of your fellow X-Men and this will stop, you don't even have to tell me who they are."

"Go to hell," Alex spat.

"All that fight isn't going to get you anywhere, you know," the man stated, cutting deeper into Alex's chest, ignoring the boy's screams. "You're going to tell me, or I'm going to kill you."

"Then kill me," Alex panted, his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to deal with the pain. "Just kill me."

"Fine." The man shrugged his shoulder, raising the blade. He was about to plunge it into Alex's chest when he heard a scream. The glass around the room shattered and a voice spoke behind him as he dropped the knife in surprise.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Sean Cassidy stood, staring at the man, fists clenched.

"Oh, and you're going to stop me, eh?" The man rose, tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah, I am." Banshee nodded.

"What, a scrawny little ginger's going to stop _me_?" The man laughed. "That's rich."

"I wouldn't knock him if I were you," Alex stated, though his words seemed to fall on deaf ears.

"Go ahead then," the man stated. "Try and stop me."

"Arrogant asshole." Sean rolled his eyes, opening his mouth and letting out a high pitched scream. The man instantly covered his years, and Alex yelled out in pain. Sean sighed, hating that he had to hurt his friend to save him. He rushed over, grabbed the chair that Alex was chained to and lifted it, instantly flying out of the room.

"STOP THEM!" The man shouted, but it was too late, Sean's supersonic cries carried both boys away from the base, and once they were a safe distance, Sean landed, setting the chair down gently and stooping behind Alex to pick the lock.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he released the blond from his cuffs.

"Will be." Alex nodded, rubbing his wrists, though that wasn't the thing that hurt the most. "You weren't supposed to come for me, we all agreed that if one of us got caught, it was on us to get out of it."

"Yeah…" Sean bit his lip, sitting down in the grassy meadow they had landed in. "I know."

"So why?" Alex asked, moving to sit next to him.

"I think you know that," Sean murmured, not looking at Alex.

"I do." Alex nodded.

"Okay, then why did you ask?" Sean sighed, pulling up a fistful of grass and twisting it in his hands.

"Because I wanted to hear you say it."

"And if I do?" Sean bit his lip, turning to look up at Alex.

"Why don't you find out?" A slight smile played at the corner of Alex's lips, and Sean closed his eyes.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I know." Alex leaned in, kissing Sean softly. It was a short kiss, as Sean pulled away quickly, surprised by the kiss.

"Wh-what was that?" Sean asked.

"Payback for saving my life." Alex smiled and leaned in, kissing him again.

"Remind me to do that more often." Sean smiled, taking the initiative this time and kissing Alex. "Come on." He pulled away only a few seconds later. "I gotta get you back so they can patch you up. You'll be as good as new in no time."

"Thank you, Sean," Alex stated as they stood up.

"It was nothing." Sean shrugged his shoulders. "Cover your ears." He wrapped his arms around Alex and took off, holding the boy tightly as he flew towards home.


End file.
